Who knew that being noticed would be bad?
by IrelandsClover
Summary: Maddie, a girl who was never notice, was tired of being lonely, but there was nothing she could do, untill Russia came along. She got knocked out and wakes up in his house. She has many questions but the big question is, was he lonely to? Or is his cruelity going to get in the way. She heared of the rumors of his past, can she tame the beast? Or will her life be the cost of it?
1. Noticed by a kidnapper

Maddie hugged her bear tightly as she stepped off the chilly Canada weather and into the heat of her house.

No one remembers me. Why do I even bother anymore? She sighed. Not even her own brother bother to remember her anymore. \

"Who are you?" she looked down to see the little bear all snug in her arms.

"Im... no you wouldn't not remember anyways." she set him down in front of the t.v "just stay there I'll make dinner"

She got the igreadents to make the salad she wanted, and picked up a knife. Images flashed through her mind.

'pain, cute unloved, stupid..." the voices screamed out, she looked down to her wrist and back at the knife.

The scares could easily be seen by anyone, that is if they even notice her once in a while.

"no, its been almost a month, i can not do it now." very slowly she countinieusted to cut up the veggies and ate in silence.

"why is it so hard to remember me, I mean i know i am not as loud as Alfred or the other, but Aren't i human to? She looks at her bear.

"who are you?" She did not answer, it wouldn't matter anyways.

She slipped on her boots and walked outside.

"oommppff" Her small body met another as she fell backward on the door mat.

She looked up and her bright blue eyes met violet ones.

"R-Russia? W-what are you doing h-her?" he seen what he could do to the other countries and in the meeting, ever since she tried to stay away from him. He always gets in fights with Alfred because of their different political views.

He helped out his hand and she hesitated. After a short second she took it and he yanked her up at full force.

Her arm screamed in pain as she yelp and crashed into his chest. She pushed herself off and stood a distance away from the tall nation. His eyes lit up at her weakness.

"w-what are you d-doing h-her?"

She asked again. she tried to act more confident but the tall nation was not fool, for he can see her trembling and her voice shook.

"for you." he answered simply.

Maddie was confused.

"uumm... why don't you come in?" she said in hardly a whisper.

She didn't want to be rude to him to him, fearing what he can do, plus he was the first person who took notice of her in day.. or even weeks. Alfred her own brother, cant even remember her half of the time.

She guessed that her pleasure of being noticed got the hold of her and she stepped away from the door frame so he can walk in.

She knew it was a bad idea, no she knew it was a terrible idea. She knew only to well what he could do, but whats the point, if he kills her he would be doing her a favor, besides its not like any one would notice anyways. if she was dead, the thought put a smile on her face.

She mentally slapped herself,'your an idiot there has to be one person to notice you, one person who does care.'

She jumped as fingers were snapped in her face.

she realized she was still standing in the door way. she closed the door and lead russia in the kitchen.

"D-do you want an-anything?"

she asked cursing herself for her terrible stumbling over simple words. But maybe offering him a drink would calm her down.

"Da." she grabbed a a glass.

"w-well what would you like?" she lifted the glass, motioning that she was listening for his answer.

He chuckled darkly, fighting her, making her step back.

""oh, I do not vant a drink."

Maddie was confused and frightened rom the change of the mood.

"w-what d-do... y-you want th-then?"

Russia stepped forward, his giant body almost a foot away.

Maddie tried to back away but her back hit the wall.

Russia chuckled at her frightened eyes, the wide blue eyes full of fear excited hi.

"Vhat I vant is you." He took his big meaty hand and placed it on her arm, grabbing her roughly.

Maddie looked at the hand and yelped, she struggled to try to get away.

She grabbed his hand trying to pry it off of her.

He chuckled at her attempts to get away.

"become one with russia, Da/"

He smiled his baby smile.

She stopped for a split second to shocked to even move from the question.

Finally she found her voice again.

"W-what" she gasped "NEVER!"

He chuckled darkening his eyes.

"Vhat was not a question."

'Ok' Maddie thought ' Drastic times call for drastic measures'

she swung her leg back and kicked him hard, right where no-one wants to be kicked, especially guys .

She waited for him to let go and ready to run.

He didn't move, he held her and smiled.

"W-what why didn't that hurt you! W-why didn't you m-move?" She splurted out shocked and unbelievably scared

Russia smiled his baby smile

"you come vith me, Da?"

"N-n!" and she struggled harder.

"tsk tsk" he shook his head making his white hair fall in his violet eyes

And with that, he hit her hard in the head. Maddie feel to the ground, everything looked double.

Black splotches invaded her eyesight, and a wet liquid raced down her face.

She looked up to see russia laughing.

"Never disobey me" he spoke in a soft whisper.

Maddie let the darkness take over.


	2. Blood and Chocolate chip pancakes

Maddie's head throbbed. she opened her eyes to see a small was a mirror on the wall, and a chair pushed into the corner with a small pile of clothes on it.

She was on a single bed with many blankets that were torn and worn down. There was a little wooden table next to the bed.

She reached up to attempt to hold her head and to make the dizziness stop. She felt that a bandage was placed on the side of her head.

Then it hit her. She wasn't in her room. The images of the night before flashed in her mind/

"holy crap" she whispered.

"did he?"

She took a breath and slowly lifted the covers.

"N-no... h-he didn't" She let out a shaky breath when she saw her clothes are still on.

""Hi!" she winced as a large mouth boy ran threw the door screaming a greeting.

"WE ARE SO HAPPY THAT YOU WOKE UP!" Her head rang out due to his loud bubbly greeting.

"Shut up!" a boy with longer brown hair came in. "Do you WANT! Russia to hear you!" he screamed out a whisper.

The boys eyes widen, "S-s-sorry Luthawania" he said quieter.

But it was he was too late. the floor shook with heavy clicks of boots.

The two Baltic's tensed up and looked down at the floor.

"GOod Morning, Da?" The russian said cheerily.

"Y-yes R-russia." They said simotanacly in a shaky voice.

"You make breakfast for us, da?" He said still smiling, but less cheery.

"Y-yes Russia!" Luthawania yelped running out the door with the smaller country tailing behind him.

Maddie turned back to Russia who was smiling at her. She forced herself to smile back, but it looked like a scared pout.

"W-what d-do you want with m-me?" Maddie was sure if she wanted the answer.

Russia stopped for a moment; probably thinking of something right to say, or maybe wrong.

"Because." Maddie mentally face-palmed herself.

"b-because why!" She nearly screamed.

"Because you are beat.' Russia's voice grew darker.

"F-for what?" she let out a breath.

"To change America."

"To change him?"

""da, to a communist" He answered.

Maddie stared at the proud Russian.

She sniffled a laugh, the Russians looked at her strangely.

"Vhat!" he said to her annoyed.

"I-its just... that A-alfred does not e-even no-notice me... so your pl-plan would n-not work..." she trailed off.

"It will work, da?" he smiled.

Maddie didn't answer.

"It will work, Da?" He asked again, more harshly.

When she did not answer again, he raised his hand and slapped her across the face.

Maddie felt as if her jaw was dislocated from the force. She found herself on the ground and whimpered as she held her stinging cheek. There were tears in her eyes.

He grabbed her by the hair and lifted her up a little. she couldn't support herself so she was left being supported by her hair. It was the only thing keeping her up right. There was a stinging pain of her hair being ripped out of her scalp.

She closed her eyes keeping the tears and screams inside her. She was not going to let him have the pleasure of hearing her plead or beg for mercy.

"Let me ask again," He said in a hard tone, "It. Will. Work. Da?"

"D-d-da." she whimpered then the pain was gone, when he released her.

She fell on the ground, not even trying to catch herself.

"Answer me next time," his voice was cold, "oh! and you only have 5 minutes till you are needed down stairs."

And with that, he was gone.

She waited till she couldn't hear the hear the heavy boots until she allowed herself to pick herself off the ground.

She walked over to the mirror and gasped.

Maddie looked terrible; knots all over her hair making it look like a haystack, her eyes ere dull and red, her skin was pale except for her cheek, her a bruise was blossoming.

She combed her messy hair with her fingers, since there was no brush. Then she splashed water on her face.

She picked up the clothes from the little chair and dropped it immeadaelly.

"I am NOT waring that," she kicked the dress.

She looked in the mirror again and sighed. her clothes were dirty and wrinkly.

"I guess I could wear my jeans again." She sighed. Sh more of a tomboy anyways.

She slowly opened the door and made her way to the kitchen. After walking a good five minutes in the huge house, Maddie became more panicked.

No one told her where the kitchen was.

She hastily turned the corner in a hurry as her body collided with another.

Russia stared coldly at her. Maddie's eyes widen.

"I-I'm s-sorry R-russia, I-I w-was trying t-to find the k-kitchen..."

Russia's gaze soften for a second but then harden pretty quickly.

"Its alright, but you made me miss my breakfast looking for you.-"

Maddie cut him off.

"I-I'm S-sorry Russia, you didn't have t I-i could have found i-it m-m-m-m..."

Russia glared coldly at her and raised his fist back.

"DON'T INTERRUPT ME WHen.." Maddie cowered away closing her eyes tightly waiting got the blow and the pain that would follow.

The russian's voice grew softer. "When I speak to you." Maddie was cowering, but after she heard the Russian sigh she opened one eye and sneaked a peak at the violet eyes.

The eyes looked in pained and sad. She slowly relaxed.

"Come on, lets get some food, DA?" She nodded.

He grabbed her hands roughly but held it with a gentle care as he lead her down the to the kitchen.

Questions raised through her mind.

'Why didn't he hit me? or better yet why did he stop?'

The smell of pancakes hit her nose and she heard her tummy grumbling.

"Blueberry or chocolate chip?" The Giant Russian asked her.

"Chocolate chip!" she chirped with a big grin, blushing like crazy from her happy tone.

Russia chuckled and began to ad the chocolate chips.

'Maybe he is not such a bad guy after all.' she smiled at the thought.

TO BE CONTINUED... MAYBE! :3


	3. The first day on the job

Maddie's arms burned as she scrubbed the floors. She was currently cleaning the enormous main hallway.

The Baltic's were happy they had an extra pair of hands helping with the chores, She didn't ming it as much because it kept her busy.

She was almost done, just around ten feet of the long marble hallway to go. Her arm muscles wanted a break and her tummy was rumbling, in search for food. She didn't have a chance to grab any lunch and it was close to dinner.

"No Stop!" she looked up to see Lithuania and Estonia running after a dog. Who was covered in mud and was running straight to her. He was leaving paw prints over her clean hall way.

The dog trampled toward her and skidded to a stop, knowing the bucket of dirty soap water all over Maddie.

she was soaked. "Oh my, I am so sorry.: Estonia screamed

She chuckled, "Its quit alright, "here boy." she whistled at the dog at the dog.

The dog came over happily and started to scratch the dogs belly.

"Who is a good boy?" she asked him and giggled when the dog gave her a slobbery kiss.

"Come on boy" she got up and led the dog and the two boys to the door.

"We are so sorry about the mess," Lithuania tried to apologies.

She silenced him,"Its fine," she chirped

But as they closed the door she looked at the mess and sighed, It was going to take her forever to clean the hallway again/

She got another bucket of water and soaked the rag. She threw the rag on the ground angrily and started to scrub the ground.

Three hours later she wasn't even half way done. She missed dinner a while ago and was dead tired and hungry.

She just kept scrubbing the floor, her muscles were tensed up and d her numb hand were covered with blisters. She was shaking from being soaked, she knew she wouldn't be able to get new dry clothes until she was finished.

She was shivering , soaked to the bone, hungry and tired.

"Just... I... Just let me rest my eyes for a moment." She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

She rested her head on her arms and curled herself in a little ball, shivering.

Soon after she fell asleep.

Russia ate his meal with the Baltic's. It was a quiet as ever, but the new member of the family was not with the,.

'Its fine.' thought Russia as he ate, 'If she wants to go hungry, its not my problem.'

He finished his meal, leaving the dishes at the table, he got up and walked to them main hall.

What he saw shocked him, Maddie was curled up shivering soaking wet, sleeping. Half of the big hallway was covered in muddy paw prints that were now dry, and the other side was spotless.

He walked up to her ready to wake her up with a kick, a punishment for sleeping on the job.

He stopped, the poor child's hair was messy, tangled. She was shivering and laying in a small pool of soapy water. The sight of her made Russia lips twitched into a slight frown.

Latvia!" he called his eyes never leaving the little girl on the floor.

"Y-yes sir.." he came in, shaking

"Why is there muddy paw prints all over the hallway.?"

"I-I..." Latvia mumbled .

"Well!" he said in a harsh whisper, careful not to wake the sleeping country in the process.

"Well one of the dogs got in the door he ran inside." He mumbled looking down. "M-Maddie was almost done cleaning."

"Why didn't you help her clean?"Latvia hesitated, usually Russia would punish one of them, by whipping them, if they fell asleep on he job, without any questions too.

"S-she said s-she would do it h-herself, that s-she didn't need any help." He said in a whimper.

Russia's eyes softened, looking at the girl, "go get the other to and finnish and finish up for her." He said calmly.

Latvia nodded, but stayed his place. He watched Russia go over and carefully pick up the girl and held her in his arms, bridal style.

"Oh, She is soaking wet! Yebette!" he hissed. "She could get really sick in these freezing temperatures."he cussed some more under his breath.

Russia looked back at the baltic.

"well, get" He said glaring, and watched him scamper away to gather the others.

Maddie shivered a little bit. her lips were blue. Russia sighed and walked back to her little room.

He stepped inside and laid her on her bed, he saw that the dress was on the floor, and kicked it under the bed.

Maddie laid shivering, he sighed.

"You are never going to varm up in those vet clothes," He mumbled as he took off her shirt and stiff, wet blue jeans. he took off his coat and put her in it, knowing it would warm her up.

After leaving her under the covered he left with her clothes, which he threw in the laundry.

He walked to his office to do the work he had to leave undone because of dinner.

He toed up the ransom note for america, chuckling to himself knowing Alfred would do anything for his sister,... and the food.

He stuffed it in a envelope and put if on his desk, he walked to his room the giant almost dead on on his fee.

Sleep stuck him as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Sorry its a bit short but its up!~~~ WOO~ 3 CHAPTER~ thanks for my first review btw Cartoongal11, your awesome!~~~~

Don't forget to review, i would love the feedback and the more you review the faster i upload!~~~

NEX UPLAOD~: Sometime next week :3

translations:

Yebette: Fuck (tell me if I'm... or google translate... is wrong)

Love and Cookies

~Megan (Ireland's Clover)


	4. What happened?

Maddie woke up very comfortable and warm. She yawns an stretched out her sore muscles.

"How did I het in my room?" she breathed in slowly, "wasn't I cleaning the main hallway?"

She got up and tripped suddenly catching herself, she stood up and dusted her self off.

She stopped. She was wearing Russia's heavy coat. The coat was down to her ankles and the sleeves were way to long. that she had to push them up.

"why am I wearing his coat?" She looked around for her clothes and found none. "where are my clothes?" she asked herself.

Her tummy grumbled in pain, she hasn't eaten since yesterday at breakfast.

She sighed and walked out of her room and to the kitchen. She couldn't find any clothes and was forced to wear his coat. Not that she minded though, it was nice and warm made with fleece. It kept her warm, keeping the heat inside.

She walked in the kitchen to see the three Baltic's making breakfast.

The smell of scrambled eggs and bacon hit her nose hard enough to make her mouth water.

The Baltic's looked up for their work and stared at he.

Maddie felt awkward from the the glare of all the eyes.

"eerrr... hi?" she mumbled under her breath.

"Hi." they all said at the same time, back, not at all like the friendly response yesterday.

There was silence.

"Is there anything I could do to help?" she asked self-couscous.

"Ya can you cut up the-," Lithuanian began.

"Why are you wearing Russia's coat?" EEEE Interrupted.

Maddie looked down to see the coat and remembered that she was wearing it.

"Ummmmm...,: she hesitated. "I don't really know, I woke up with it on." Her face got red from embarrassment."

"Oh," he said.

"ssssoooo..." she trail on trying but failing to make it less awaked. "What can I do?"

"Cut the fruits," he hissed. Maddie walked ver to the fruits and started to cut them in to bite size pieced and put the into five different bowls.

Every once in awhile she snuck a strawberry into her mouth, it was her favorite fruit. she always has strawberries in her house.

"home... oh how i miss you.." she sighed under her breath.

She kept pushing up the sleeves hoping that she doesn't her the stains on them.

Finally she was finished and proud of herself not getting any stains on her sleeves.

Russia walked in the kitchen and sat down at the head of the table. She helped the Baltic's bring over the food.

The Baltic's quickly took the seats farthest away from the giant country. There were only two seats opened, both next to russia.

She was forced to sit by him which ever seat she choose.

She still was not comfortable sitting next to him, embarrassed from the staring. But his eyes lit up as she sat down.

The room became silent as they ate. She dog in being very hungry.

She turned to russia who was eating his eggs slowly once in a while eyeing his fruit.

"R-russia?" She asked looking down.

"Da?" he said with a slight smile.

"w-well.." she felt the heat coming off of her flushed face, "So you k-know where m-my clothes are?" Maddie tried to ignore the shocked staring from the rest of the table, she cussed under her breath for not waiting until after breakfast.

"In the wash." he said, his violet eyes never leaving his food.

"Oh." was all she managed to get out.

Estonian urgently got up and cleared the dished from the table. He ran to the kitchen, but tripped over the chair and his handful of dirty dishes came crashing down to the floor where they broke. He fell on top of the broken glass with a small scream.

His hands were bleeding badly and there were there tears in his eyes. He looked up at the russian, who's face was red from anger.

"pl-please don't h-hit m-me, I-I'm s-sorry." He stammered, tears running down his face, his bloody hands trying to clean it up. "I-I will clean it up."

The two other Baltic's are ignoring the scene and eating what is left of their meals.

Maddie was shocked, how could they just sit there!

As Russia's foot went back, Maddie know it was time to act. She jumped from her seat knocking her chair down in the process and jumped on the trembling boy, protecting him from the awaited blow.

Russia's floor came down, kicking her in the stomach. She yelped but held on to the boy Her stomach burned and her food almost forced it's way back up. She swallowed it quickly ignoring the taste in her mouth.

"So you want to take his punishment?" Russia smirked knowing she would. But she didn't answer just held on to the trembling boy tighter.

Russia grabbed her arm ad yanked her up. She gave a small whimper as her arm screamed in pain.

With her foot she gave a small whimper as her arm screamed in pain.

With her foot she nudge the boy and mouthed a "go" and he scampered away.

She looked back at Russia's violent violet eyes. He raised he heavy metal boot and kicked her in the side, with enough force that could have thrown her back if it wasn't for Russia's death grip.

Dropped like a rag doll on the broken plates. she felt the glass poke through her the coat and piece her. Her face was cut and a good amount of blood flowed down her face. He kicked her again. Maddie rolled over and laid in the fetal position, trying to protect herself. Her dry throat coughed up blood.

He walked away but stopped at the door.

Without turning around he said "I better not see blood on my coat, wash it and return it to my bedroom." He walked out and returned to his room.

She stayed like that until she had enough energy to remove herself off the broken plates and the ground.

She went to the sink and washed her face and hands and tried to get the glass out of her. She whimpered as she ripped the pieces out of her.

The sleeves were stained in blood, she grabbed a towel and coughed into it.

"Blood" she said in a hoarse voice. She knew that there is a good chance she might have internal bleeding.

She took the towel and walked down the hall till she saw Latvian.

"can you help me clean off the blood?" She asked timidly,, raising up the bloody sleeves.

Sure, but you need to take it off of you."

She blushed, "I don't have anything else to put on."

His face got read, "well I-I have extra clothed, f-follow me." She did as she was told and walked to his room.

He threw a big shirt and pants at her, "here"

"thanks." As soon as he left the room she quickly changed int into them and came back out to see him standing there.

"ready?" He asked with a sweet smile.

"YUP~" and he lead her down to the cellar.

He showed her very quickly how to wash the coat. soon it was dry and bloodless.

"How did you get the blood off so well."

He sighed, "well if you get beaten a lot, you have to figure out a way to get the blood out."

"oh..." silence came quickly, but a few minutes later he broke it.

"You better take that to Russia's room."

"Right." She whispered as she climbed the stairs.

Her heart was pounding so hard and loud, it felt like it could be heard down the silent hallway.

Her shaky hand knocked hard on the door.

She heard a gravely voice on the other side,

"come in"...

...And she walked in...


	5. Why do I even care?

AN: I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO FREAKING LONG! FORGIVE ME! lol but atleast you get a pretty long chapter :D

Love and kisses

~Meg

She walked into a giant room. It was gigantic, more then two of four times bigger then her little room. There was a king-size bed pushed against the wall, dressers, and a little bedside table right next to his bed, on it was a pair of glasses and a small lamp.

"hhmm? He wear glasses?" she thought to herself.

Russia was sitting on a chair by the fire place, which was lit sending heat toward her, making the shivers stop.

His big hands held a book which he was clearly into.

She stood near the doorway, Maddie was awkwardly standing there looking down at the clean heavy coat.

"Do not just stand there." Russia's voice broke the awkward silence, "Put the coat on the dresser, then come here."

She half walked half sprinted to the dresser and placed the coat neatly on the dark dresser, it was taller the she, so she had to stand on her tiptoes to reach it. She very silently walked to the chair, the giant country back was turned to her. The cold vibes sent off of him freaked her out, it sent shivers down her spine.

Her heart was pounding as she saw him glance at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Do not just stand there, come here, in front of me." He motioned to the front of the chair.

Her loud beating of her heart made her ears pound, she barley could hear him, and she swore he can hear the heart. She slowly made her way in front of him.

She felt awkward when he looked at her, staring up and down. She shivered in response.

He sighed, "Maddie..." He began.

"Y-yes s-sir?" She managed a whisper. She looked to the floor, averting her eyes to him.

Russia chuckled at the sight of the scared child, 'so that is what she looks like." he thought, looking at the small figure.

Maddie flinched as Russia chuckled, she whispered a small silent prayer under her breath.

"Where did you get these clothes?" he sharp voice broke her thought.

"W-what?"

He sighed, making his light violet eyes turn a deep shade of purple. "Let me ask again. Where did you get the clothes." One of his meaty hands landed on her shoulder and took a handful of clothing.

She shivered away.

"I-I...I did not have any other clothes..." she whimpered. "Luthawania let m-me bo-borrow these."

His baby smile disappeared and his grip tightened on her shoulder.

"You are only to where your clothes or no clothes." he sneered.

HEr eyes widen. "W-what?"

He chuckled and started to unbutton her top.

She screamed ad kicked trying to free herself from his grip. She took her arm and covered herself. Trying to get away. "NO!" she screamed. "Please Stop!" She struggled harder trying to get out of his stone grasp.

"Maddie, Dear, the more you struggle the rougher I am going to get." His grip on her arm tightened as the white shirt ripped from her, his arm grabbed her upper arm and pulled her arms from her body when she tried to hide herself.

"Please! Please...DON'T!" she kicked and tried to break away. Screaming the same words over and over, please and don't. Sometimes she would scream "Please don't," and other times she would scream "Don't Please!"

"Now, now maddie, don't make me mad." He pushed her and she felt her self being pushed on the bed, helpless. "Just enjoying this"

She screamed again calling for help, knowing there was no-one.

He went for her pants and she screamed and punched him in the jaw.

"Maddie you making me mad, if you do not calm down I will get rough." He said in a low growl.

She kept trying to pus him off of her, her hands were pushing against his chest and her legs kicked against his.

Russia took a hold of her wrist and with one hand held them above her head. She let the tears run down her cheeks, she closed her eyes and let him take over, feeling her, loose herself. She didn't feel anything.

Like her soul left her body. She was almost ready to give up and let go but decided to try one last plea until she let everything go.

"Please," she could barley make out. "Pl-please do not take the last thing that is mine..." Her tears ran down her red face and she choked on a sob. "Please don't take my virginity."

She wanted to disappear.

Russia pulled back letting for of her wrists in the process. That lead was all she needed. She jumped up from the bed, running out of the room only in her underwear, she knew she would most likely die but she ran straight out the front door. She went out in the freezing Russian weather with no shoes or clothes.

Russia was stunned when she said that, Did he really take everything from her? he couldn't have. He got up and walked out of the room.

She couldn't have gone far, probably hiding in a closet or under a blanket in a room.

He got his heavy coat and smiled. It was still warm from the wash. He smelled her sent on it.

He hurt her. Russia flinched a way from realization. If it has been anyone else he wouldn't have cared. In fact he would not have hesitated to do it again. He could have done what he wanted not caring of giving a second thought of what happened or what position he put them in.

But why was this girl so important? Why did he care so much? Russia's heart dropped. Why did he hesitate? Why did he care?

He sighed in annoyance and put on the coat, fastening the buttons.

Russia walked down the stares, looking for any sign of the little runaway.

He felt the house get extremely cold the closer he got to the front of the house. He turned the corner to see the front door left wide open letting the snowy wind inside.

His anger risen "Such carelessness." He mumbled to himself as he reached to push the heavy door close.

Out of the corner of his eye he walked on the front step.

Foot prints led from the door and out side. The were bare feet. Maddie's small footprints.

"Yebettee!" Russia cussed as he remembered her clothing was on the the floor of his room. "She went outside in that!"

He ran outside and followed the footprints drastically ouside running after them quickly.

He ran past the old parn where he heard soft crying. he walked over to the door of it, knowing well it was locked.

There he say maddie in a tight ball shivering anf crying. Her hair was overed in snow that dried her hair into tight messy knots. her skin was all red from the cold and her tears were almost frozen on her face.

She looked up and gave a small scream. pressing her back agaisnt the cold wooden barn. Maddie tried to get as far as she cold away from him

Russia eyes showed a bit of pain and hurt seeing her like this.

He began to reach for her.

"Get away...Get away from me!" SHe yelped scrambling backwards again.

He twiched his lip into a slight froms. "please," WHy did he beg, he never bedgged for anything.. "maddie you are going to freeze outhere."

She shivered violently and her teeth chattered so she couldnt speak. but very slowly shook her head.

Russia sighed heavily "Well I dont care what you want to do or not, I am not going to let you die out here"

Maddie hesitated then nodded her small head and lifted her arms like a small chid who would do as a sigh saying 'carry me.'

Russia bent down and took her in his harms, hugging her tightly.

He rushed back inside and back into his room putting her under the warm covers. HE knew that she was to cold to warm up her body herself.

He took off his coat and his shirt dumping them on the floor.

"Do not freak out. I am just trying to warm you up, since you cant warm yourself." He spoke in a soft tone.

He got in the bed hugging her old skin. Cussing silently of how cold she actually was.

She let out a quiet sob as she buried her face in his warm chest.

He hugged her tight and whispered. "The reason I got in bed with you was because your body would not be able to warm yourself up quick enough.

Maddie nodded into his chest and stopped shivering.

"th-thank you, I-Ivan." She mumbled

He looked down. He could feel his face heat up, and he swore it was because of the mountains of blanket on top of him.

"You called me, Ivan" Maddie looked up, with a red face.

She gave a small smile and her eyes shined. "Ya... I guess... I did...I-I am sorry." She looked at his chest and she felt his chest grumble with his husky laughter.

"You can call me Ivan." he said with a small smile that ends of lips twitched into.

She nodded her head, her mind being elsewhere, her fingers touched his chest gently, brushing over the scars that healed long ago.

She gave a small gasp. So caring and so gently she put her hand on the mans chest, almost like she was holding the wounds.

Maddie gave a sad frown her eyes knowing, she too, has felt the pain, though in a different form. One that didn't leave any scars on her body, but left many unhealed wounds and scares on her soul and heart.

His hand went over hers and he broke the silence by whispering, "I' alright"

She gave a small worried smile, filled with pain.

"I know your not." She kissed his cheek and snuggled into his chest, and not to soon after fell asleep in his arms.

Her breathing and the sound of her heart beating was the only thing russia heard.

Russia gave a real smile and bent down and carefully kissed her head.

"Thanks for noticing, love..."


	6. When good things happensorry its short

LOOKY! I GOT THE NEXT CHAPTER UP! I am so sorry ;n; I have so much crap to do and i had 10 projects all due today! I WAS LIKE whAT the FUCK Are YOU TRYING TO DO TO US TEACHERS KILL US! any ways im sorry i will post the next chapter on ...

SATURDAY! WOO! anyways, happy reading!

WIth love and School that sucks

~Meg

Warm, that was all maddie felt. She let her eyes fluttered open to see a chest that belonged to Ivan. Can she even call him that? She doesn't even know. She snuggled into him a little bit more, savoring the warmth. His arms were around her waist holding her close.

She looked up at him, Ivan's face looked so peaceful, with a little hint of a blush over his cheeks, and the small smile that looked like it was almost painted on his face.

She gave a small smile and very carefully slipped out of his arms. She put a small pillow in place of her. She giggled quietly hoping that he would not miss him too much.

During this time Russia opened one eye to see her crawling away. He sat up, without making to much movement and grabbed her waist gently pulling her back to his hard chest.

Maddie gave a yelp of surprise as he held her in his lap. She looked up and grinned, kissing his cheek.

Good Morning Ivan, She chirped in a small whisper.

He chuckled bending down slightly to kiss her forehead, "Good Morning, Sunflower."

Maddie tilted her head in confusion, not knowing what it means.

He has a half smile and kissed her lips with lust and love, she shivered in response.

Ivan Pulled away, "You cold?" she smiled and shook her head as a no.

He took the covers by the blankets that made a hood. She giggled and blushed.

"Thank you"

He ruffled her hair as a sign to say "Your welcome" she gave a small pout; her hands flying up to fix her fizzy hair.

The bed rumbled over Russia heavy laughter. She gave a small jump. Russia has never shown anyone this side of him. At the world meeting he was a hard stone that no one could brake through to his heart.

A smart Idea came to mind and was quickly turned into a devious plan.

She jumped up and kissed him passionally smiling against his lips when he responded quickly.

She jumped out of the bed running quickly to the door giggling like a little girl. Maddie was just about to touch the door knob when she was pulled back into strong arms.

Her feet were still running but they were not touching the ground. So she wasn't going anywhere as she turned around to see Russia hurt eyes brighten up.

"You are not going out like that."

Maddie looked down and she saw that she still was in her underwear she laughed harder and mumbled, "ooopps."

Russia gently put her on the ground and got his clothes and coat back on. She looked around to see her crumbled up clothes in the corner, She walked over and picked up the torn, old pants that were now wrinkled from laying on the floor all night. The same happened to the thin cotton shirt.

She put on the clothes quickly shivering flighty from the cold. She didn't have any shoes so her bare feet had to touch the cold stone floor.

Maddie knows she should be scared, Hell, terrified. He almost made her become on e with him!

"EEWW!" she thought as she jumped as two strong arms wrapped around her waitst pulling her to a broad chest.

"Thank You' Russia whispered kissing her neck. "Thank you?" She asked looking up. "For what?"

Russia's chest rumbled with laughter.

She was slightly confused.

Russia took a sad sigh. "For being her, for making two lonely should, you and I, proved each other company. You made my life have meaning again, you are here, smiling at me, and not….. Not agreed so for that, Thank you."

Maddie was shocked, stunned! This was a side of Ivan that she has never seen before. She grinned which made his violet eyes glow.

"Thanks for bringing me here." She said in a soft voice."

She stood on her toes and kissed his nose making the giant blush a bit, throwing her into a laugh attack

Between her laughs she could hear him cough to get her attention and she managed enough will power to calm down.

Russia held out his hand, "Ready to go, my little sunflower?"

"Da."

HEY hoped you like it!

Next upload: Saturday~

REVIEW PLEASE!


	7. Outside please?

Sorry its really short but this, AS PROMISED! is the next chapter! COME ON MY LITTLE GUMMY-BEARS GIVE YOUR MOTHER GUMMY SOME LOVIN'

Anyways enjoy and REVIEW FOR A MAGICAL WISH FROM THE REVIEW FAIRY! :D

~LOVE AND GUMMY BEARS

~Meg (the mother gummy~)

Russia led her down to breakfast. It was as usual, very quiet. The pitter-patter of her bare feet was covered by the heavy stomping that Ivan's boots made down the hallway.

Maddie heard the heavy wind of a "coming" blizzard, she pulled herself away from Russia. But Russia was not having that. He kept a hold of her hand. His big meaty hand was inter twined with hers. She looked up with her big baby blue eyes shining.

"Ivan" the new name for him was weird sounding on her tongue, "I just want to look out the window.

Russia grunted in response and was to stubborn to let go of her.

"Please?"

Russia still refused to let go of her but instead, walked over to the window.

Her short stand made her stay on her tippy-toes to get a good look of the frozen terrain outside. Russia hated the snow with a passion. He would rather have spring or summer, with the sun. The sun reminded him of sunflowers and it was his favorite flower. It just let him be calmer and happy because it was so bright and tall.

Like a giant they can grow up to six feet tall, and he was very tall and it was one thing he had in comparison to them. He loves the warm breeze and the sunlight, the brightness of summer. It was just so gloomy in the winter.

Maddie's eye brighten as she looked outside. Her breathe frogged up the glass and she used her other hand to wipe away it with her fist. She looked back at Russia with her lips turned into a grin. Her big blue eyes turned into a pout, like a puppy begging his master for something" Ivan thought with a silent laugh.

"Can we go outside?" Russia heard a plea and got shaken out of his thoughts.

"Vhat?"

"Can we go outside? Please? Its so pretty out there, and fresh snow has fallen."

Russia sighed and looked at her. "Why? Its warm inside and its not pretty, it's frozen. Plus that's not fresh snow its just snow that got blown around to look like fresh snow."

Maddie's and toughed the cold glass and she sivered, making her smile more.

Russia put his hands on her slim shoulders, "She you are already cold."

Maddie frowned and looked back outside.

"But it is so pretty out."

Russia sighed and held her hand, he tried to pull her away from the winder, and gently pulled her to the kitchen, hearing her stomach grumble.

Maddie kept looking back at the snow out the window with a longing. She tripped when she was not looking, almost falling down the stairs. She pulled her grasp out of Russia's hand and used her arms to protect herself from the fall.

Strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled the girl to a heard chest just as a cry escaped her pink lips.

Her legs and arms were dangling as Russia had picked her up and was holding her by one arm and used the other arm for balance against the wall.

She looked up at Russia with a sorry expression and mumbled a sorry.

Russia look of relief faded to a blank expression that has faded to a dark face.

He set her down roughly on the ground. "Vatch vere you are going! You don't want to fall down the stone stair case do you?" He said through his teeth.

Maddie began to tear up. "I'm sorry I-Ivan. I didn't know it was there…I-I was looking o-out the window, b-because" She used her sleeve to wipe the tears and hiccuped. "i-I wanted to go outside" She sniffled an hiccuped again.

Russia felt bad. Wait, why did he feel bad? Why did he care about her in the first place? His mind was still baffled about why he cared about this girl. He had never, in his life as a country, … as Russia cared so deeply about someone.

Why her?

He looked back down at the small blonde that was still rubbing her eyes like a child being scolded. He pushed that annoying voice into the back of his mind and continued down the stairs leaving the girl crying behind him.

Maddie rubbed the tears out of her eyes and sniffled.

She wiped her nose on her sleeve and followed Russia down the stairs going slowly, looking down.

She sniffled and following him then running into his back falling down on her butt with a "humph"

She quickly got up and rubbed her lower back as to try to make it stop hurting. Her tears in her eyes still were falling and she tried to stop crying. Maddie looked at Russia and her eyes pleaded for forgiveness, hoping she didn't get yelled at again.

Russia only turned his head and looked down at her. "be careful" he scoffed in a whisper, it was not yelling but still very stern.

Maddie nodded swiftly.

Russia turned around and very gentle he took her arm and pulled her to him, wrapping his other arm around her, setting his chin on her golden locks.

'She smells so delightful' Russia thought with his baby smile. He kissed her forehead and silently looked at her for an acceptance to his apology.

She knew when she looked into his eyes that he was sorry, she gave him a small smile and tried to stop her constant crying. "you are forgiven."

Russia smiled and whipped away the tears on her cheeks, they were pink from the embarrassment.

"Such weird mood swings' Maddie giggled when she thought of that. Russia pulled back and questioned it with a small gesture to tilt hie head. She shook her head and grined, pulling him by his hand to the kitchen for breackfast.

'I forgive him to easily' Maddie thought, but she pushed that thought in the back of her head.

…. That was her mistake.

HOPED YOU LOVED IT WITH ALL YOUR HEART!

REVIEW~

NEXT UPLOAD: FRIDAY :D


	8. Snow

AAAAKKK! YOU LUCKY DUCKS ONE DAY EARLY AND THIS CHAPTER IS TWICE AS LONG AS THE LAST!

YOu got to give me some lovin' from that! :D anyways REVIEW and if i get some Russian wrong, place just tell me :P ill fix it~~~

ENJOY MY LITTLE GUMMIE BEARS!

With Love and Cookies

~ Meg (Mother Gummie)

Maddie finished her breakfast fast, wiping her mouth with a napkin, running to the front door looking for her sneakers to go outside,

show looked in the closet, crawling looking under the coats for her shoes.

An arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her out of the closet, in which she was half way in on her hands and knees.

SHe giggled being pulled by russia, where he set her back on the floor and pattered her head,

"Do ve have to go out in a blizzard?" He sighed.

"DA!" She smiled, blushing and clapping her hands.

Russia rolled his eyes and shook his head and went of to the closer she was just and got a box on the top shelf. He opened up the box and showed new boots, as the looks of it, a pair of new boots.

They were made of leather and looked very tough, from the looks of it, they could keep her really warm with the sheep wool inside them, the leather could keep her feet dry from the toughness.

"F-for me?" Maddies eyes brightened.

Russia nodded and handed them to her. She smiled and put them on.

He tied the strings on his own boots and looked at Maddie who was back in the closet looking for a coat.

She got Toris (so much easier spelling so Im just gonna use his human name) thin black count and was just about to put it on.

"Vait" she jumped as Russia Snatched the coat out of her hands and took off his own "Vear this"

He took author coat out, this one black, not as long but big enough for the giant country. He put it on and his scarf around his neck.

She looked at him questionably in her hand, was the coat he just gave her.

"Dat coat that you first picked vill not keep you varm."

She needed and put the coat on.

'How did I get dragged into this?' Russia thought shaking his head.

"Come on!" She yelled half way out the door all ready to go.

She ran through the snow slowly, having to pick up her feet hight looking awkward as she tried to jog through the tough snow.

"This thing is like water hard to run through." She mumbled under her breath, with a giggle. 'I should build a snow man, I have not done so in a long time. Not since Alfred and I were kids!' She thought with a smile.

"Be careful!" Russia harsh voice cut through the heavy wind clearly.

"Alri-" she fell face first in the snow, cutting herself off. She laughed and picked herself up, brushing the snow off of her (actually it was Russia's) coat. Her face was beat red from the cold.

Russia sighed and shook his head looking at the little child as she ran though the snow and fell.

'Why does she like the snow?' The snow is terrible and cold. Nothing good comes from it. All it does is depress and kill others, he remembers that one time France tried to take him over. He chuckled when he remembered their violent shivering as they tried trying to keep war. He smiled at the thought of them cutting the meat of the horses sides, the sides that were already bone thin. The horses did not feel anything, they just kept walking. The blood frozen on their sides.

Russia chuckled at that, an evil chuckle that can kill the darkness.

Maddie began making a snowball smiling. She looked over at Russia, Who looked spaced out and laughing at himself cheerfully.

She looked at him with a questioning eyes, but to her; her eyes looked like an awkward expression.

'What an awkward man.' she looked down at the snowball and with-in a milli-second the snow man she was going to make was long forgotten and the idea of throwing this at russia race was a better idea by a land slide.

She laughed evilly (A,N, yes that is a verb deal with it please OuO) and used her best pitching throw and sent the snowball flying strait into Russia face.

He shook his head in shock, his violet eyes frantically going in every direction possible to find out where the blow came from. He got in battle mode, until he locked to a certian little girl that was on her back in the snow laughing to hard, way to hard.

He looked at her confused and relaxed his tense muscles. She looked up with tears in her eyes breathing hard. "Y-you should h-have see-

He laughed harder, breathing deepening, looking like she was having trouble.

"y-you should h-have seen y-your face!" She finally managed out with uncontrollable laughs.

Russia frowned and wiped the rest of the snow off his face, "Why did you do that to me?"

Maddie finally was able to talk, to stop her laugh attack and calm down. "Throw a snowball? because its fun!" She grins.

"What do you mean fun?" His eye brows knitted together.

Maddie Frowned, "You never thrown a snowball before?" who had never thrown a snowball before, he lived in a freaking iceland and he never threw one! thats insane!

"Nyct" Russia grunted un-amused. "I have not."

"Wow that's surprising...I'll Teach you!" Maddie smiled and jogged tough since there was a mass of snow she walked through it while hopping up and down towered russia.

"Okie! So you grab a bunch of snow!" SHe smiled picking a hand full of snow up and ruled it into a bumpy lump of hard snow, "then you make it into a snowball!" She sung happily.

'Vhat kind of directions are those?' Russia thought trying to mimic what she did he had it until another ball of snow got chuckled at his head again. HE drops that snow ball he was making in surprise.

He wiped the new snow off of him and looked at the girl who began running away from him giggling.

He smiled and forget about the snowball. Instead he grabbed an armful of snow and walked with absolutely no effort, catching up easily to Maddie, who was struggling. He dumped the snow on her head causing her to yelp and fall over shivering. She giggled and looked up. He gave his baby smile and bent down and picked her up in his arms. He began walking back to his house, "Thats enough for today."

She struggled to be let go, "I can walk, silly." She pouted

"Nyct, you really cant, i see you struggling, and besides," he smiled, "I like it this way." he commented holding her tighter.

"Butt head" she sniffled a giggle. Russia ignored that comment as he took her inside and to his office, he put her on the couch in front of the fireplace.

The fire was blazing in the massive fire place; the mantle was made out of cherry wood that was carved beautifully and looked ancient.

Russia looked at her and placed his hand on her forehead. "hhm?" Maddie's forehead was a little bit warm.

He pushed her hair back and smiled, "I'm going to do some work, Do not mind me. Just stay here and rest. We were out in the snow for hours, you need to warm up and rest, Da?"

She nodded her head and yawned in reply. She snuggled into the couch as Russia put a quilt over her shivering body.

"T-thanks Ivan" She yawned.

Russia smiled and walked back over to the other side of the room to his giant wooden desk, taking out a file of papers and began writing.

Maddie closed her eyes and listened to him do his work for a while, not being able to go to sleep just yet.

A Knock on the door rung through the silence, she stayed still.

"Come in" Russia heavy voice spoke. He looked over at Maddie to see she was fast asleep, or so he thought.

Torris came in and stood in front of Russia desk with a letter. Russia looked at Maddie to see she hasn't moved. He made a motion to her, Torris turned his head and saw the "sleeping" girl. He nodded his head understanding the motion to be quiet.

He handed the letter to Russia and waited to be dismissed from the giant countries presence. He hoped sooner then later, knowing who the letter from.

Russia opened the letter and red silently.

'Dear Big brother 3 3 3'

Russia's face paled.

'I haven't seen you in a LOOOOOOOOOOONG time, and I really really really really really miss you! I want to discuss our wedding plans. I really hope they are soon, BUT you still have to propose. So you can do that when I come over at 5 p.m on Saturday.

I will seen you soon Big brother!

LOVE WITH ALL MY HEART

Natalia (A/N: its also spelled Natasha)

P.S. You better love me back! or else..."

Russia looked at the clock, it said 4:45, its Saturday, "YEBETTE!" he yelled shaking. "TORIS! lock the doors" Toris looked to shock to move. "NOW!" Russia's panic stricken voice ran though the room, making Maddie jump.

Toris ran out of the room, as fast as his legs could carry him.

Russia shook, his sister, his worst nightmare was coming.

"I-Ivan?" Maddies small voice spoke out as she tugged on his coat.

Maddie, oh god, what was he going to do with her! If his sister saw her, she will kill the girl for sure!

"I-Ivan, W-Whats going on?"

Natalia walked up to the gate and smiled looking at the stone building that held her love. She breathed in the sent of her homeland, Russia.

"OH, my love, I will be for you soon."

WELL HOW DID JA LIKE IT! I HOPE VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY GOOD! Comment and tell me if you catch some errors or stuff.

NEXT UPLOAD: Saturday, (It might be short because of finals, sorry ^^;)

~MEG

Oh and a little history lesson: what russia was talking about was that back in the 1882's. He tried to take over Russia like the other Countries he took over, but Russia used the Defensive "Burn and Run" where Russia Burned everything in the city and retreated to another eastern of it. Since it was the dead of winter, Napoleon and his mean had no heat, no food, and no shelter. The ended up eating their horses then leaving russia with more then 3/4's of their men dead.


	9. Oh my love, my big brother!

HELLO MY LOVLEY GUMMY BEARS! IM SORRY THIS WILL BE SHORT, blame the damned

finals for my shortness of this novel XD but please deal with me, anyways ya

enjoy!

With love and summer days

~Meg

RECAP:

Russia looked at the clock, it said 4:45, its Saturday, "YEBETTE!" he yelled

shaking. "TORIS! lock the doors" Toris looked to shock to move. "NOW!" Russia's

panic stricken voice ran though the room, making Maddie jump.

Toris ran out of the room, as fast as his legs could carry him.

Russia shook, his sister, his worst nightmare was coming.

"I-Ivan?" Maddies small voice spoke out as she tugged on his coat.

Maddie, oh god, what was he going to do with her! If his sister saw her, she

will kill the girl for sure!

"I-Ivan, W-Whats going on?"

Natalia walked up to the gate and smiled looking at the stone building that held

her love. She breathed in the sent of her homeland, Russia.

"OH, my love, I will be for you soon."

She walked up to the iron gate, and opened it with ease, she hummed to herself

skipping up to the door. her boots dragged through the heavey snow and she left

a trail behind her.

"OH MY LOVE, OPPPPPPPEN UP!~" she sang, pounding her fist on the door. It was

like her to knock annoyingly. She fogged up the window with her breath of the

door and used her hand to clean it.

Then stuck her face to it and peered though it to see if anyone was home, not

like she was gonna wait for anyone to open the door for her anyways, but she

giggled and knocked again, still no answer, she sighed and looked at the door.

She tried it. Locked.

She cussed at the thought of her lovely, favorite big brother will actually

think of locking her out. Wait, how stupid can she be, that is bull shit, big

brother will NEVER do that to her, after all they will get married and have a

family, and live happily ever after. Yup, she had this all planned out. Creepily

enough she even got a wedding dress. SHe planned to have a bouquet of

sunflowers.

She shook the happiest thought ever out of her head and looked at the door

another time.

"I guess I will have to use force for this" She backed up and ran toward it much

like a foot ball player, nocking it off its hinges and tearing it off from its

frame.

"OH BIG BROTHER!" she wandered the halls to look for her love of her life.

Maddie was confused. How is this giant scared? he looks like he could have killed anything. He looked like he was going to pee himself... eww, she hoped that didn't happen.

"I-Ivan?" she called again, tugging on his shirt.

He turned to her, his usually bright and friendly (when not creepy) violet eyes terrified. He began to curse in his native language, looking panicked. Maddie saw him shaking and he ran to the couch and with his muscular strength pushed it in front of the door. He locked it.

Russia ran back to the other couch and flipped it over, creating a "wall" placing himself behind it, the couch between him and the door. He hugged his knees.

Maddie just stood there.

"Ivan. What the hell is going on!" She practically screamed.

Russia ran up to her and placed his hand over her mouth, making her muffle her scream. He picked her up with one hand, still not letting her talk and placed her behind the couch with him. She fell on top of his lap and crossed her arm, glaring at him to let her go.

"if I let you go, you will not talk, da?" He said in a shaky breath, barley making it out as a whisper. She rolled her eyes and nodded. He let his hand drop and she did not speak a word, her eyes held so many questions though.

Russia looked back at the door and let out another shaky breath. "M-my sist-"

"OH BIG BROTHER!" Russia tensed up and shook in fear. He hugged Maddie and buried his giant head in the crock of her neck, whimpering.

She sat there still in disbelief. He was scared of his little sister. She began to crack up.

Russia looked at her questionably, he opened his mouth to ask.

"I know your in here" the girl on the other side of the door whispered in a creepy voice, trying the door nob to see if it is open. But to her dismay, it it locked.

Natalia backed up and rammed the door, braking it, but not enough to let herself in. Russia yelped, "GO AWAY!"

Another bang on the door, from her running into broke it open and she climbed though the hole and over the couch with a smile on her creepy face. "BIG BROTHER!" She skipped to where he was behind the couch "I MISSED YOU, MY Lo-" she saw Maddie.

"Who. Are. YOU?" she glared at the girl. Maddie looked at her, "Hello, I'm Maddie" She smiled and held out her hand to have the other girl shake it.

Natalia smacked it away glaring. "Why are you here?"

Maddie smiled awkwardly, "I'm keeping your big brother company" She whispered.

Her glare harden, "Why? Big brother loves me and only me, he only needs me to keep him company. He doesn't need you." She looked at Maddie, who was still on his lap. "Why. Are. You. Sitting. ON TOP OF HIM!" She screamed, lifting up her dress. Maddie did not look at what she was doing. Natalia pulled out a revolver.

Maddie face paled "Why do you have a gun" Russia just sat there, Maddie looked at him, bib baby. "WHY ARE YOU JUST SITTING THERE!"

He looked down "b-because i am scared o-of.. her"

Natalia cocked the gun. "Big brother is mine and only mine!"

Maddie charged at her, knocking the gun out of her hands and grabbed it, putting the saftly on. Natalia kicked her in the gut, and punched her in the face. Maddie fell backwards. Natalia took out a knife and launched herself at her ready to stab her, and let Maddie bleed to death.

Maddie kicked her away and turned off the safety. Natalia charged again.

Maddie pulled the trigger, and closed her eyes.

She heard a scream and opened them to see the girl on the ground bleeding.

"D-did I..."

"You didn't kill her, Do not Fret"

He wrapped his arms around her.

Maddie began to cry, the more she was with Russia, the more she became like him.

WELL HOW WAS THAT!

It was longer then i was expecting it to be

Next upload: Next Saturday


	10. Chapter 10

Hey ya, im SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that i did not get the next chapter up on Saturday, I feel so bad.

BUT I HAVE AN EXCUSE! So you guys cant bitch! XD

My wifi died. Im DEAD serious, we had to get a new box! I could NOT get on the internet for FIVE days! I practically died!

BUT WE GOT IT FIXED LAST NIGHT! :D

yay~~

Well...I will shut up now...

ENJOY THIS AWESOME (but sadly short) CHAPTER!

With love and banana bread

Meg

ReCap:

**She heard a scream and opened them to see the girl on the ground bleeding.**

**"D-did I..."**

**"You didn't kill her, Do not Fret"**

**He wrapped his arms around her.**

**Maddie began to cry, the more she was with Russia, the more she became like him.**

Maddie looked at the few guards that came in and took the bleeding girl. Very roughly they took her and dragged her out of the room.

Russia looked down at the sobbing girl. He sighed, annoyed. Russia picked her up and sat on the bed with her in his arms. She grabbed a fist full of his clothes and his her head in his chest letting the tears run down her face.

He said nothing. Instead he rubbed her back and let her cry. Because, sometimes crying is the best thing a person can do.

He learned that the hard way.

Russia looked down at Maddie. She was choking on the violent sobs that came out loudly. He kissed her head and she jerked up.

Maddie looked at him with teary eyes, hiccuping.

Russia opened his mouth about to say something.

"You" She whispered.

Russia's mouth snapped shut.

"You made me this way..." She spoke quietly, scared that the giant will get angry at her accusing him.

Russia looked at her with a dark expression, he was very confused.

"Vhat?" He said through his teeth.

"The longer I stay with you, the more I become **like you**!" Tears streamed down her red face.

"And Vhat is vrong vith **me**?" He snapped. Russia's creepy aura was getting dangerous.

Maddie shook in fear but held her stand.

"Everything." She whispered, looking at him hard.

Russia grip on her shoulders hardened. His nails digging through the shirt Maddie was wearing, leaving bruises.

"Everything!" She screamed. "You are a killer! A murderer! You are violent"

She put her hands on his chest and pushed, trying to get away, still screaming.

"You cant love! You can't even care for anyone! You are Nothing!" She choked on her sobs, "And I am becoming like you!"

Russia was silent as she went on.

"Why did you ever kidnap me! I was happier being** ALONE!**"

She closed her mouth knowing that she went a bit to far. Her tears streamed down her face as she sat on his lap still.

Maddie's hands were still placed on Russia's chest.

Russia stared ahead.

She pushed hard and got off Russia lap, very thankful but also confused that Russia let her go so easily. Keeping her eyes on him incase of any movements that could hurt her, she backed up to the door.

She got to the door and slowly, without breaking eye contact, opened it up, and slowly backed out. She closed the door and walked down the hall. Finally letting the rest of the tears out.

'How could he?' She whimpered quietly. 'I thought he cared.'

She walked down the hall and opened one of the doors. She hurried inside and gasped at what she saw.

She walked in the room in awe at the rows and rows of sunflowers. It was beautiful. Maddie saw a bench carved out of cherry tree and she sat down and brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them. She let her tears fall silently.

Russia looked at the girl who was backing up. He looked at the door she just walked out of. She was scared of him. She was terrified.

And it was his fault.

He grabbed his long beige coat and coral scarf and walked out of the room.

He got to the the front door and put his hand on the handle to open it.

"Mr. Russia?" He heard a voice.

"Yes Torris?" He turned around to see the smaller man.

"Wh-where are you going? Wh-where Maddie?" He whispered looking down.

"I am going for a drink."

And with that Russia turned around and walked out of the building.

Torris stared at Russia. "Russia? Going to get a drink?" His eyes widened in fear. "He can't get drunk again..." he choked on a whimper "We were lucky to survive the last time"

Well that was short, sorry guys :P its the best I could do in the week of my...

DA DA DA 16 BIRTHDAY! :DDDDDD

Anyways, sorry about it being late!

Next upload: Sunday~

OH ONE MORE THING! I write poetry :D Its on my Deviantart account :D

Meg010557 (that is my account) WATCH MEEEEE :DDDD

I will shut up now,

Meg 3


	11. Chapter 11

**YO, GUYS! You better love me for this because IT IS A LONG CHAPTER! **

**WOOO! *flail* **

**I want to thank everyone who is sticking with me during this story, and I sadly hate to say it but we are coming down to the last chapters soon...**

**BUT! I am going to keep writing... I need your help (I stole that line from the Map from "dora" ) What pairing should I do next? **

**It is going to be a Yaoi, Just so you are aware... ^^;; **

**I will shut up now...**

**HAPPY READING!**

**With Love and Burning Plates**

**Meg**

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia, however the big cupcake I am eating...IS MINE!**

Maddie dried her tears with her sleeve of her shirt. She sniffled and looked around. She looked in awe at the beautiful flowers. Normally her favorite would be tulips or roses, but she liked them. Her favorite were the baby sunflowers in the colourful pots around the room. There were the normal kind, the ones with that had long stems.

She walked around the room. She took some sunflower seeds and silently chewed on them. Spitting up the shell and keeping the "meat" in her mouth. Something that her brother taught her a long while back.

She sighed. She missed alfred. She would love to see him again. But he never remembers her. Even if she is his sister. She wonders if he is even worried about her.

She wonder if he even knows that she is gone.

She shook that thought away from her, when she felt the hot tears weal up in her eyes.. She was not going to cry again.

She heard the doors open and frantically whispering. "Get the flowers, the long stems don't get the short. He likes the others better."

She walked over to the door and peered around the pillar at Eduard telling Ravis what kind of flowers he should use. The both looked extremely worried. "Hurry" Eduard said filling up a vase.

Ravis cut the sunflowers from the back and carried them out with Eduard. They left faster then they came in. Maddie followed them, confused on whats going on.

They led her to the main room and put the vase on the table and added the sunflowers. Torris was busy sweeping the floor and Ravis moved to dusting.

Maddie knitted her eyebrows together and looked at them. "Umm... Torris?"

Torris did not even look up. "R-Russia went for a drink." He said, fear seeping out of his voice. He was shaking and cleaned quicker.

"And is that bad?" She whispered?

The moment those words left her lips the room got extremely still. It seemed like No one had the right to move a muscle. It was still, completely still.

"Y-You do not want to see Mr. Russia drunk, Maddie... You do not want to see Mr. Russia drunk."

Maddie got the memo. She picked up a rag and wiped up the spills of water from the vase that was spilled.

Torris nodded his head and continued. He started to do the windows. They almost cleaned the whole house and was about to go to bed.

Maddie grabbed a coat. "Hey guys, I'm going to town, I will be back in an hour."

They all looked at her like she was crazy. Or at least a monster with three heads.

Maddie shrugged and slipped on her boots and walked outside.

She needed to get out. She knows its a bad idea without Russia. But right now she could care less. She trudged through the snow and walked down the road.

Her toes were frozen by the time she got to the town. She walked over to the pub and walked in. She gasped at the warm air that hit her body when she walked in.

She usually doesn't drink, and highly hates the taste.

Unless she is stressed. Or if she is at the party. She likes to drink for fun with her friends...well she would, if she had any friends.

She shook her head and sat at the bar.

"Can I help you?" A young man (about her age) asked her kindly.

Maddie smiled sweetly. "uumm.." She thought about what she would like, "Surprise me, but not a heavy drink. And anything but vodka" She wrinkled her nose up in disgust.

The bartender laughed and turned around and made her a cocktail.

He is pretty cute, Maddie thought, all flushed. And plus he actually noticed me.

He came with a glass. The tender smiled at her and set it down.

"Name's Elliot" He grinned putting his head on hands looking at her.

"M-maddie."

"So why are you here, love? Don't you know its dangerous this time of night around these parks?"

She nodded. Not wanting to tell him a lot of things about her life. " uuh, I guess, Guy troubles." She smiled weakly.

He looked sad, but quickly hid it with a smile. "Well You may tell me if you like. I AM a guy after all."

She smiled sweetly. "No thanks, I don't think you could help it with this one." She was silent for a moment. "But thank you for offering."

He nodded his head and held up a quick gesture saying 'wait for a second.' Elliot quickly served another costumer and walked back to the girl, who is almost finished with her drink.

"Refill?" He asked politely.

Maddie looked down at her drink and slightly shook her head. "I-I don't have much money..." she trailed off in a whisper.

He smiled at her, taking her glass. "Don't worry about it! Its on the house. After all it isn't often that we get a pretty girl like you around these parks." He winked, filling up the glass giving it back to her.

Looking down, Maddie flushed.

"I'm guessing you're not from around these parks, are you darlin'?" He said.

She shook her head. "uum, no I am not." She noticed his accent. "Your not either, huh?"

Elliot did not look surprised at all at the question. "Nope, I'm from England, Moved here when I was 10 with my parents." He laughed at himself. "Why you here."

Maddie shrugged. "I did not really choose to be here..but now I am stuck here."

"Why?"

Maddie smiled at Elliot. "Nosey are we?"

He shrugged, looking embarrassed.

She looked at him with a thoughtful glance. "Guy problems." She took a gulp of her alcohol, "Like I said before..."

He looked at her and then a scream down the bench from a drunken man, "Больше водки! Это не работает!"

"Ay" He said, getting another glass of it. "Но это ваша пятая бутылка"

The man stared at the tender. Elliot put his hands up in defeat, giving him the bottle. The man quickly drinks it.

Maddie stared at the man wide eyed. She knew him.

In fact, he was the reason she was here... In this hell hole.

That drunken man, was Ivan.

Elliot walked back over to her and smiled, "See? You are not the only ones having relationship problems here."

Maddie was shaking, but she nodded her head in reply. She decided that she is going to act like she did not know him. It was the easiest way of not drawing attention to herself.

"Who is he?"

"You never heard of Braginski?"

She shook her head.

Elliot sighed, "Braginski is the most powerful man in Russia. He usually can hold in his vodka really well. But he is going over board tonight."

Maddie nodded her head, looking over at him.

Elliot continued, "He keeps crying about this girl, saying what ever he does, it never turns out right."

Her throat closed up. She did not mean to bring him down this much.

"There is rumors about this girl. Many have said that this girl is a beauty, but just as lonely as Braginski over there. The people I have talked to about him is that he took this girl because he wanted a friend, persay." Elliot looked over to russia, whose head was on the table and lazily drinking his sixth bottle of vodka. "I believe those rumors, or at least, I do now."

Maddie tilted her head in confusion.

Elliot smiled, "You best on better be going home now, love, before Braginski wakes up. He can be quiet a crab when he wakes up." He cheerfully took her glass away laughing.

Maddie smiled, wondering how did he know. "Ho-?"

"Like I said before, love. You don't get pretty girls coming here, late at night, alone." He smiled. "Good night Maddie, have a safe trip home."

She grinned at him, "You to." She looked at Russia one last time, and walked out the door. She figured that giant can get home fine, if he got here alright.

She closed up her coat tightly and began to walk home in the bitter cold.

**(A/N: I was going to end here...BUT since you are lucky ducks, I am going on 3 )**

Maddie trudged through the cold again, having the night be pitch black made it harder for the girl to walk home.

She finally made it, feeling like she has been waling for years to the big house.

She opened the iron gate and walked in, feeling the warmth hit her like it did in the Pub.

She took off her boots and coat and hung it on the hook to dry, she wobbled upstairs. She knew she was drunk, she only drinking not even two glasses of a weak drink. But she was extremely tired from the long day.

She found her room, one that she hasn't slept in for a while and collapsed on the bed, quickly falling asleep.

Torris walked down stairs, hearing the front door open. He stayed behind the pillar, seeing it was only Maddie. He was worried. The girl should not be out this late in the middle of winter, and in a land that she did not know anything about.

Maddie could have easily gotten lost.

He breathed a sigh of relief when she made it home safely. He watched her go to her room and then walked back to the kitchen making coffee to keep himself up a little bit longer.

Eduard and Torris Usually take turns trying to calm russia down when he is drunk. They know Ravis was to small to do that type of task. Torris found that smashing drugs in coffee, giving it to Russia was the best task.

Russia just can't find out.

He sipped his own coffee, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Torris longed for the warmth of his bed, but he knew that he would need to stay away.

Moments later he heard the front door slam shut with an angry grunt. Russia heaved his way into the kitchen.

Torris froze. Russia usually stayed in the living room, or went strait to bed. "W-would you like some coffee, M-Mr. R-Russia?" He asked walking over to the pot, grabbing the pill bottle, quickly stuffing it in his pocket.

Drunken violet eyes met Torris's, moving down to where the hand was in the pocket. "Torris?"

"Y-yes Russia?"

"Wha- Do jou have...in jour p-pocket?" Russia slurred his speech.

Torris eyes grown wide, "N-Nothing, sir!" He squeaked.

Russia's hand shot out and took Torris by the upper arm, yanking him to him. "Don't let me a-ask jou a-agian."

Very slowly, he removed the pill bottle from his pocket with a shaking hand. Russia snatched it out his hand, reading it.

"Sleeping pills?" His eyes growing violent. Russia looked at the coffee and back at the pills. He put two and two together and looked at Torris again.

"How many times did you knock me out using these?" Russia's nails dug into Torris's arm, drawing blood.

Torris gasped, not answering.

Russia threw him on the ground, and knocked the coffee off the counter making a loud crash. He grabbed his metal pipe and raised it above his head in a murderous view. Torris's heart sped up as the metal made contact with his body.

He let out a peircing scream.

Maddie jumped awake, hearing the scream. She quickly ran down stairs.

Hoping, praying she wasn't too late.

HOW WAS THAT!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I love comments, good bad, any! just tell me what I should do better!

Translations:

Больше водки! Это не работает!: More vodka. This is not working!

Но это ваша пятая бутылка: This is your fifth bottle!

Please tell me if im wrong!

NEXT UPLOAD: ...*has no idea*...Lets go Sunday or Saturday!

SEE YOU THEN!

Meg


	12. Chapter 12

**HEY GUYS! :DDDD this is going to be short because now that I have my license...I HAVE TO DRIVE EVERYWHERE! I been so fricken busy *facepalm* **

**But Im not injured anymore so I can run again :DDDDDD **

**I will shut up now... **

**Love and hugs **

**~meg **

**OH PS. we are almost done O.O so what couple should I do next? I was thinking something with Prussia or America...**

"Sleeping pills?" His eyes growing violent. Russia looked at the coffee and back at the pills. He put two and two together and looked at Torris again.

"How many times did you knock me out using these?" Russia's nails dug into Torris's arm, drawing blood.

Torris gasped, not answering.

Russia threw him on the ground, and knocked the coffee off the counter making a loud crash. He grabbed his metal pipe and raised it above his head in a murderous view. Torris's heart sped up as the metal made contact with his body.

He let out a peircing scream.

Maddie jumped awake, hearing the scream. She quickly ran down stairs.

Hoping, praying she wasn't too late.

Maddie's bare feet pounded down the stone hallway. Her toes curled because of the cold floor. Her breath came out hard and foggy, pericing the cold air with her warm breath. She slid through the doorway just as the bloody iron pipe was brought above Russia's head. Torris was on the floor with his head cracked open. Blood was pouring out. If he was human he would have died instantly with the first blow.

She quickly ran, without thinking, she let her feet move by themselves. "Ivan! DON'T!" She screamed, dry throat.

Taking off she dove on Torris's bloody body as the Iron came down.

She felt the blow in her side, bruising it instantly. She screamed bloody murder. Maddie looked up at Ivan with big eyes.

"Oh, so you want to take his punishment then?" Came a gravely voice. Maddie knew it came out of Russia, and sounded like him. Though she knew it was not the Ivan she knew.

Light headed, she was roughly pulled by the arm up. Russia raised the iron pipe again and hit her in the side. She would have flew across the room from the impact if it was not for his death grip on her.

She bit her lip to hold in her scream. Hot tears ran down her face.

Russia pushed her on the ground roughly, raising the pipe above his head again. His eyes went a deathly shade of purple.

Maddie's hands covered her head trying to protect it the best she can. Russia's hand swung down and hit her on head, or at least it would be if her arms were not their.

She heard a snap and a scream, that only took her a moment to figure out that the bloody scream was her.

She screamed again and looked at him with tears streaming down her face, wishing it was over al ready. Well, having it be over, or having him kill her easily and at the least pain as possible.

She whimpered, holding her wrist to her chest, watching Russia of what he will do next. Blood dribbled down her head, making it hot and sticky.

She didn't have enough energy to move away from the giant. Plus, she feared that if she moved away, she will be beaten worse.

Russia got on his knees, "I should have done this when I first had a chance to." Maddie watched him, fearing the worse. She said a silent "Hail Mary." 'Please, don't be what I'm thinking that he is going to do.'

His big meaty hands grabbed her waist and pulled her toward her. Maddie screamed and tried to wiggle away.

**'Hail Mary, full of grace.' **

Tears streamed down her face. How ever hard she tried she could not move, Russia's hands held her hips still.

**'Our Lord is with thee.' **

"Please St-op!" she spluttered out, trying to push his hands away. Russia looked at her cruelly.

**'Blessed art thou among woman.' **

His hands went in between her legs, trying to move them apart. One of his hands went down her pants and grabbed her crotch. Her hands held his wrist trying to pull them out.

**'and bless is the fruit of they womb, Jesus' **

"Stop Please!" She screamed at him with blood and tears running down her cheeks. She did her best to keep her legs closed, fearful of what he will do to her.

**'Holy Mary, Mother of God,' **

She felt light headed, and her vision was being blurred. Russia ripped off the buttons of her jeans and the zipper broke. "St-stop Ivan!"

**'Pray for us sinners,' **

"Ivan, Please! D-Don't do this to me!" Black splotches made seeing harder. She was weakening and stopped pulling on his wrist, but kept her hands on there.

**'Now and at the hour of our death,' **

"I-Ivan." Her voice came out just a little louder then a whisper, "Pl-please Ivan, Y-your better...your better then this." Her head slammed back on the hard stone floor. Maddie was barley conscious, and she gave up. She tried to leave her body, tried to lose feeling. Her eyes closed and slowly she left herself.

**'Amen.' **

And with that, she let herself slip into darkness.

**THE END! (just joking XDD) **

Russia stopped what he was doing. He put one hand under Maddie's head and lifted her in his arms.

Her body was bruised and bloody, her clothes were ripped (no thanks to him).

He held her close, on the verge of tears.

"What have I done?"

He looked at the metal pipe and back to the girl, "Maddie." His eyes full of worry, "Please don't die."

Russia called Ravis and Eguard frantically, fearing for her life, well her and Torris's.

America ran through Maddie's Yard, running through the door, "MATTIE...wait, that's not it... MADDIE! THE HERO IS HERE!" He looked around at the trashed kitchen.

"Maddie?" He looked at her bear, "Hey Kimo, Where is Maddie?"

The bear shrugged, "Purple eyes." The bear's sweet voice made out.

America looked a the blood on the floor, it was dry, and old, at least a week.

"Oh my god. Russia."

**WELL SORRY ITS SHORT! BUT TOO BAD! **

**REVIEWS KEEP ME ALIVE!**

**NEXT UPDATE: Next Saturday**

**Meg :DDDDD**


	13. Chapter 13

Well I decided to just end the story now. I want to thank everyone for the reviews and staying with me through my first ever fan fiction! I know it was a little fast but I always do that with stories, I will get better during the practice though! And make sure to check out my new fanfiction, "The Truth That Lies" THANKS GUYS I LOVE YOU! Meg Xxxx xxxxx Maddie woke up to a blinding light, she blinked a few times till she got the image in her head. She was in Russia's room. She sat up slowly, trying to ignore the pounding in her head. She had bandages around head, waist and arms. She didn't remember anything that happened nights ago, if she was out that long. She coughed and groaned holding her skull. Slowly but surely the memory was coming back. Maddie felt tears prick her eyes. Russia tried to rape her. She begged herself that it was wrong but she knew it was true. She whipped her head to the door handle making the sound she feared most. Someone was trying to open it. She held her breath and dove under the covers again praying that it was Russia. "I know you are awake my little sunflower." came a thickly accented voice, no other then Russia. She tried to stay still but her shaking was a dead give away. Maddie still hid under the covers, barley breathing. She felt the bed sink underneath his weight as he sat down. His hand patted her gently on the shoulder. "Please Madeline. I am so sorry." He pleaded her. She didn't move. "Please forgive me." to the girl it sounded like the giant county was on the verge of tears. Slowly she move to sit up but as far away as possible from him. She opened her mouth trying to find her voice, "W-why? I always forgive you... And you end up hurting me worse." tears rolled down her face, "I am afraid that if I forgive you, that the next time you will kill me." Russia was silent, an reached out to cup her face, she flinched away. He nodded his head in understanding, "I promise you that it will never happen." Silence filled the room for a moment. "And I know that I will spend a life time trying to receive forgiveness." Maddie looked down at her hands in her lap waiting for him to go on. He smiled though, "But I am going to try, because... Because I love you." She couldn't help but feel the heat rise to her cheeks. She cursed her body for disobeying her master. All she could do is nod at him, still too afraid. She sighed, knowing she gives in far too easily. "I-I ...Love you too, I-Ivan." she said in a small voice. The giant suffocated her in a hug, she squeaked laughing. "Ivan, I.. Need air!" He let her go smiling. He grabbed her hand and held it, lacing the fingers through hers. "I promise I will spend the rest of my days making it up to you." Maddie nodded, "you better." They sat like that for a while, just enjoying each other's warmth. Until Maddie's stomach growled. Russia smirked, "Hungry?" She blushed, nodding. Maddie swing her legs over the bed and carefully got up, slowly walking. "Want me to carry you?" She heard his voice. She shook her head, "no, I can do it." They walked slowly down the stairs hand in hand. America banged on Russia's door. Torris opened the door and smiled, "Oh America, Pleasure seeing you, But what are you doing here?" "Get out of the way." America pushed him out of the way and walked in side. •"Russia!" He walked down the hall, seeing his sister and him. Maddie was limping with bandages all over her body. She looked at him, "Alfred? What are yo-?" She couldn't get the rest of the sentence out because he grabbed her forcing her behind him, "Why did you take my sister, Commie?" Russia looked amuse, "I am not a Communist country anymore, da? I am capilist, Just like you." America sneered, "I perfer democracy." Russia giggled. "Now answer my question, Why do you have my sister?" Russia shrugged, "I was lonely." America, shocked as he was, turned to face his sister. "Madeline, get you belongings, we are going home." She backed away from his grip, "No." "What?" "Alfred, I said no. He is the only that noticed me in decades, and I... I love him. I'm staying here." America looked at her wide eyed. "What, How you even love that Bastard! He is incapable of love!" She knitted her eyebrows together, "Incapable? No, He loves me to... I am not going back to be the lonely girl no one cares about." "I care about you.""Half the time you don't even remember my name, Alfred. I like it here, I am staying." He looked like was going to vomit, "Fine! Suit yourself, traitor! If he hurts you again, don't come to me Mattey! .. Eerr. Maddie!" And with that he left her. She sighed looking at the door. Russia squeezed her hand, "I love you maddie, Forever and always." She smiled, " Ya tebya lyublyu." Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Well... Thats it! REVIEW AND READ MY OTHER FANFIC! 


End file.
